


Point Blank

by Mafy_mod



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, Drunk Sex, Kagami's inner monologues, M/M, Memory Loss, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafy_mod/pseuds/Mafy_mod
Summary: "How exactly do you take responsibility for fucking a guy you never met before while completely plastered?”After a night out drinking with his university's basketball teammates, Kagami Taiga wakes up with a killer hungover... and a naked unknown bluenette sleeping in his bed.Neither Kagami or Kuroko remember all that well what led to that night of drunk passion (or the drunk passion itself), but what follows it is certainly something that none of the two will ever forget - with alcohol or not.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Can’t Remember Anything!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I've been sort of in a writing slump these last few weeks. I've heard a couple of times that sometimes people should just do nothing whatsoever in the last few days of the year and get a break from breaks. It helps to sort out feelings and thoughts, they say. But that's just not my style XD To try to break out of my slump, I'll be writing as many chapters as I can for this new, unexpected fic that somehow popped out in my head last night.  
> I also need a good laugh so, rather than get even more rest and become a couch, I think I'll heal myself through laughter :3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

“Ugh… Head’s killin’ me…” groaned Kagami Taiga as he slowly opened his eyelids. Light was seeping inside of his bedroom through a small gap in the curtains and that little speck of brightness alone was making his hungover even worse. He tried to lift his head from the pillow but gave up halfway through it. “Ahh… I think I drank too much last night…”

After some more groans and tired sighs, Kagami gathered enough energy in his sluggish body to sat up on the messy bedsheets. He lightly ruffled his red locks while releasing a yawn as large as a tiger’s and placed his hand back down in the bed once again, feeling something warm and soft underneath it when he pushed down to gain balance to exit the mattress.

“Huh?” grumbled Kagami, softly groping the ‘warm and soft’ at the same time as he leisurely switched his gaze down. Messy short locks of light blue hair, pale skin painted with some bright red marks, a flat chest that rhythmically inflated and deflated in its slumbering state - all in all, an unknown guy was sleeping stark naked right next to him. “Gyaaaaaaaaah!!”

As fast as thunder, Kagami pushed his body away from the unknown male and fell off of the bed, continuously crawling backwards until his back hit the wall opposite his bed.

“W-Wha…!?” gasped Kagami, his face exploding into a myriad of shades of red when he noticed his own nakedness and tried to cover his groin with his hands. With panicky red eyes, he surveyed his surroundings, his bedroom lightly illuminated by the sunlight seeping in through the gap in the curtains. He wasn’t a fan of horror movies so he wasn’t exactly knowable about them, but what he was seeing was surely a recreation of a scene from one of them. He was sure of it!

Two naked people - check.

Clothes scattered on the floor - check.

Used condoms forgotten wherever - check.

“W-W-W-What the fuck happened last night!?!?!?!” roared Kagami, pulling his hands away from his groin and slapping them on his head. He furiously ruffled his hair as he tried to search for answers in his throbbing brain, but the fact that the panic had turned into full red alert only made thinking even more complicated than usual.

“Nngh…”

As soft as the voice might have been, Kagami’s panicky ears readily caught the sound and forced his vocal cords to shut up in tandem. When he saw the unknown bluenette sluggishly push his naked torso from the mattress with one hand while rubbing sleepy teal eyes with the other, he tried to glue his body even more closely to the wall. His mouth could only silently flap open and close as if a fish out of water.

“Eh…?” softly interjected the bluenette, turning his head around with slow movements as he tried to figure out where he was. Soon enough, teal bumped with red and one more mouth was left in a silent O-shape. “...Eh…?”

“Ah… H-Hi…” awkwardly squeaked Kagami, lifting one of his hands halfway to greet the unknown male.

“Eh!?” gasped the bluenette, his pale cheeks darkening into a crimson blush as the realisation of what had happened the previous night finally hit him. He quickly averted the redhead’s gaze and awkwardly pulled the bedsheets closer to cover his naked lower half.

“Um… For starters… Do you want to take a shower… or something?” asked Kagami, the awkwardness spreading to him and also forcing him to avert the bluenette’s exposed upper body and blushing features. He pointed with his thumb to his bedroom’s door. “I-It’s the second door to the left…”

“O-Okay…” mumbled the bluenette, wrapping the bedsheets more tightly around his body. He put his naked feet on the floor and got up from the bed but his body slumped back down right away, his knees and hips having buckled down by a complete lack of strength. His blushing features darkened even further. He slowly, carefully, got back up again and forced his trembling legs to walk towards the door.

_ Oh dear Jesus fuckin’ Christ, what has my dead drunk dick done!?, _ inwardly cringed Kagami, facepalming himself as he sideways observed the wobbly bluenette exit his bedroom.

Another low groan out of his system, Kagami got up from the floor and went for his wardrobe, grabbing some underwear and clothes to finally strip himself from his bare body. He had no classes that morning so he could worry about a bath later. Once clothed, he started cleaning up the unknown mess from the previous night. Clothes and bedsheets in the washing machine, trash in the trash can, bed made anew.

“Perfectly cleaned,” acknowledged Kagami, nodding his head at his housework results. He turned around on his heels, went out of his bedroom and walked towards the kitchen area of his apartment. “Breakfast ne-”

“Um…”

“Gaaah!” screamed Kagami, his whole body startling and jumping at the soft mumble. When he looked to his left, he saw the bluenette sticking his head out of the bathroom, water dripping from his wet blue hair.

“Um… Could you please borrow me a towel and… get my clothes…?” shyly requested the bluenette, hiding his body behind the door while talking to the passing-by redhead.

“Oh, r-right!” acknowledged Kagami in a rather stiff way, his body returning to his bedroom with near robotic motions. He grabbed a couple of towels and went back to his wardrobe, fishing around for a new pair of underwear and smaller clothes that no longer fit him. Once he found what he had been looking for, he returned to the bluenette, giving him what had been requested without meeting his eyes once. “I accidentally put your clothes in the washing machine too so… Ah, just use these for now.”

“Thank you…” said the bluenette with a small voice, readily withdrawing back inside of the bathroom and closing the door behind himself.

“Seriously, what happened last night…?” mumbled Kagami as he resumed with his daily task of stepping inside of the kitchen and prepare breakfast. He gathered pots and pans and the usual ingredients on the kitchen counter and took two sets of dishes and tableware from the cabinets, which were placed on the dining table in between the kitchen and living room area.

_ Well, considering the visual clues, it’s pretty obvious what happened last night…, _ pointed out Kagami in the back of his head, his cheeks flushing red once again as he set the table. He went back to the kitchen and put the ingredients in the cutting board as his body entered into cooking autopilot mode.  _ I mean, people usually call me an idiot and dense, but even I know what two naked people in bed and used condoms mean! I was raised in America, you know? I’m aware that two men can do it!! T-Though I was never counting on doing it with another dude myself… Is he gay? He’s all small and cute and shit so maybe? I remember me and the guys going to that izakaya to celebrate winning the game and we were going pretty strong with the alcohol… but I can’t remember anything from that point on. Did that guy use my drunkness to seduce me and worm his way to my bed!? No, no, he doesn’t seem the type to do that, the way he was blushing like a virgin maiden. Well, f-former virgin maiden… Does that mean I was the one who brought him home and then just fucked him!?!? But I’m not even gay, to begin with!! Drunk or not, why would I fuck another dude!? _

“Wait…” suddenly said Kagami, his wrist coming to a halt on its swaying movements to the frying pan. “Am I supposed to take responsibility for it now? How exactly do you take responsibility for fucking a guy you never met before while completely plastered?”

_ Am I… supposed to date him now!? _


	2. Dog Bite

“Um… Thank you for letting me use your shower and for borrowing me some of your clothes,” said the bluenette as soon as he got out of the bathroom, his head slightly lowered as he bowed at the redhead in gratitude. He awkwardly fiddled with his fingers as he remained by the kitchen’s entrance, though the sleeves of the borrowed clothes were oversized and ended up covering his discomfort. “Ah… Um…”

“Ah, Taiga! No, I mean, my name is Kagami Taiga,” said Kagami, somehow managing to fumble his introduction. He placed his hand on the back of his neck and softly massaged it, once again averting looking straight at the bluenette. “And you are…?”

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” also introduced himself the bluenette. He bowed down his head once again. “Um, thank you, Kagami-san.”

_ ‘San’!? ‘Kagami-san’!?, _ inwardly sputtered Kagami, doing his best to control his facial expression and not let his shock show.  _ I-Is he younger than me? Oh no… Please tell me that he’s not a high school student! Or worse, middle school!!! _

“N-No need to thank me,” answered Kagami, forcing a grin into his lips. He robotically walked to the dining table and gestured to one of the chairs. “Um… I made breakfast while you were… If you’re hungry, feel free to eat.”

“I have classes in an hour or so, so…” said Kuroko, taking a quick glance at the table, then at Kagami, then at the table once again. He felt his stomach give a silent scream of protest, followed by some hunger pangs. He slowly wobbled his body to the table and gently sat down on the offered seat. “Thank you for the meal.”

“Sure,” acknowledged Kagami, also sitting down and readily attacking the overflowing rice bowl. In between biting and swallowing the gigantic sized breakfast in front of him, Kagami now and then took a quick peek at the bluenette, who silently munched on his smaller portion of breakfast with an expressionless face. He glanced down at his food. It was as tasty as usual so why was he looking so… “If you prefer something else, I could probably make it.”

“This is okay,” denied Kuroko, taking a small bite to a slice of tamagoyaki. “There’s no need for you to go out of your way for me.”

“Well, if you say so…” mumbled Kagami, putting a large amount of rice on his mouth and chewing it while continuing observing the bluenette. The room once again sank into silence. Awkward, awkward silence. “Ah, so, since your clothes are still washing, they’ll take a while to dry. If you’re in a hurry, you can, like, take those clothes with you and then come back to get yours… if you want, of course.”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” acknowledged Kuroko, sipping on the lukewarm miso soup afterwards.

Awkward silence - round two.

_ Shit, can’t this guy get a clue already!?, _ grumbled Kagami in the back of his mind, angrily bitting down on his chopsticks after inserting a piece of grilled salmon on his mouth.  _ Say something! Anything at all! It’s really, reaaaally awkward if the two of us just eat in silence, especially because of the way your face looks!!! Regretting having sex with a stranger, are we now? Well, so am I! But just be a man about it and face the bull by the horns! _

“I-”

“Once again, thank you for the meal,” said Kuroko, placing the chopsticks down on top of one of the plates and offering a quick bow at the redhead. “Have you perhaps seen my cell phone and wallet? I need to leave now or I’ll be late for my classes.”

“Oh, I found this cell phone on top of the counter but I haven’t seen any wallet,” answered Kagami, awkwardly getting up from his seat and rushing to the kitchen counter. He looked around their surroundings and then returned his gaze to the bluenette, an apologetical semblance in his features. “It might have fallen underneath something. B-But I can look for it while you’re out! I only have classes in the afternoon today.”

“I’m not in a rush to get it back,” said Kuroko, retrieving his cell phone and holding it in his hands. He had the feeling that if he were to put something in the pants’ pockets, the loose fabric would slip down his waist and legs. “I can always request the school to give me another school ID and keys. And I didn’t have much money in it either.”

“Still, it must be inconvenient to lose your wallet with all of your IDs in it,” pressed Kagami, walking together with the bluenette to the front door. Two pairs of shoes had been left sprawled in the genkan area. “I’ll look for it and go deliver it to the front gates of your school. Which one is it?”

“I’m sorry if I’m coming on too strong here but I just woke up completely naked in the bedroom of a man I have never seen before in my entire life,” suddenly said Kuroko, quickly putting on his shoes. He lunged his hand forward and quickly opened the front door to get outside of the apartment. “My wallet is the least of my concerns here. Please just forget about all of this. I’ll also think of it as just being bitten by a dog and move on.”

“Rude much, no!?” roared Kagami, quickly putting on his shoes and following after the bluenette. “Bitten by a…! Are you freaking kidding me here!?”

“I’m in a great deal of pain here so it’s actually worse than being bitten by one,” deadpanned Kuroko, looking straight at the redhead’s eyes. With that, he turned around on his heels and wobbled away from the apartment’s open door and its resident.

_ Huh…? HUUUUUUUUUUUUH!? _


	3. Pun Intended

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cough! AHAHAHAHA-!”

“Don’t you think you’re laughing too much there, Aomine?” grumbled Kagami, a sour look on his face as he sluggishly stirred his juice with the straw. “I should have known better than to talk to you about serious matters…”

“My bad, my bad,” apologised Aomine Daiki in a half-hearted away, waving one of his hands around in a dismissive way at the same time he used the other one to clean the tears that had gathered in the corner of his eyes after laughing so much. “But really… No wonder you’re a freaking virgin. Worse than being bitten by a dog. Pffttt…! Ahahahaha!”

“Shut it!” roared Kagami, kicking the tanned male underneath the table. “And I’m no virgin!”

“Right, you just had terrible sex last night,” snorted Aomine, trying to not burst out laughing once again before he finished saying everything he wanted to say. “So much so you completely wiped it out of your brain. Ahahahahahahaha!!”

“Ahomine, just shut up already…” groaned Kagami, giving another strong kick to Aomine’s leg. He released a tired sigh at the same time as he lowered his head to his hands, using the pads of his fingers to lightly massage his throbbing temples.

“Now in all seriousness,” said Aomine, a more serious demeanour popping out on his tanned features as he leaned forward and placed his hand on top of Kagami’s shoulder. “Sometimes our performance can go down because of alcohol, that’s true. But it’s nothing to worry about. Sex is like a sport. The more practice you get, the better you are. You should put that cock of yours to use more frequently or it’ll just go to waste.”

“I prefer basketball over girlfriends…” sighed Kagami, pushing Aomine’s hand away from his shoulder. “They’re too much trouble, take too much time and are more demanding than a coach. And yes, that includes sex friends and whatnot…”

“Geez, you take the F away from ‘jock’,” groaned Aomine, rolling his eyes around at the redhead’s lack of enthusiasm in carnal matters. “Listen, Kagami. In the natural order of college life, jocks are known for their Fs! Fun and Fucking!”

“...” Slowly, Kagami lifted his head, a serious demeanour lightly creasing in between his brows. “Does jock even have an F?”

“That’s beside the point,” said Aomine, loudly clearing his throat to move on from that uncalled-for question. He stuck his index finger forward and bumped it into Kagami’s forehead. “And if it doesn’t have an F, it’s your damn fault! You’re too much of a prude. Too much of a goody-two-shoes! You need to live out your youth a bit more freely. At this time and age, who exactly hasn’t gotten dead drunk, picked up some random chick at the bar or in the streets and didn’t remember anything the next morning? I sure have. Pretty much the entire student body has, girls included! It’s a normal thing for college students to do. No need to get all depressed just because you suck at it. Do you want my opinion on it? Do exactly what she said and forget about it. Just avoid doing it doggy style next time, okay? Hehehe.”

“Asshole!” grumbled Kagami, a deep frown creasing his brows as he threw the middle finger at Aomine. He sighed. _The worse part is the fact that it wasn’t a chick, but a dude that I picked up from somewhere on my way home, apparently… No, wait. Maybe that’s exactly it! I’m not gay and I never had sex with another man before! There’s no way a newbie could do it right the first time. Yes, that’s it! Mystery solved! I’m not gay, of course I suck at gay sex!!!_ “Yeah, you’re right. I should just forget all about it. Either way, it’s like a one-night stand. I’ll probably never see them again throughout the rest of my life. Let bygones be bygones, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, exactly,” acknowledged Aomine, giving a strong slap to Kagami’s back. “Let sleeping… dogs lie… Pffft! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!”

“I’m so done with you,” grumbled Kagami, suddenly getting up from his seat in the university’s cafeteria. He downed his juice in one go and threw the empty plastic cup to the nearest trash can, which was easily swallowed in its insides. “I have classes now. I’ll see you later in basketball practice.”

“Yeah, later,” said Aomine, momentarily lifting his hand to signalise goodbye to his teammate. He returned his attention to his cell phone, now that Kagami was gone, and opened his browser app. “Hehehe. ‘Puns with dogs’ and search! Kagami, don’t think this is over. I’ll dig up enough material to tease you with this throughout the next decade, at least. Ahaha- Oh sorry!”

As Aomine victoriously stretched his free hand over his head, almost in the shape of a sluggish yawning motion, his hand bumped into the person who was currently passing by behind him.

“It’s okay,” said Kuroko, also offering a small bow in apologies. “I also wasn’t paying attention to where I was… Oh, Aomine-kun.”

“What’s up, Tetsu?” greeted Aomine when he noticed who he had bumped into and realised it was a close acquaintance of his. “Lunchtime for you too? Sit down then. The guy I was having lunch with got annoyed with my bullying and left early for classes.”

“Since you’re offering, then I shall partake,” deadpanned Kuroko, placing his bottled juice and wrapped sandwich on top of the table, pushing the strap of his school bag on the back of the chair and slowly lowering his body down to his seat. “Ugh…”

“Are you feeling sick or something?” asked Aomine, leaning forward and closing the distance between his and Kuroko’s face. “You’re paler than usual and you seem dead tired too. Did you forget to sleep once again while reading the books assigned to your classes?”

“No, well, I made the mistake of accepting going out for drinks with my club members yesterday and I may have had one too many drinks…” sighed Kuroko, sluggishly opening the bottle’s cap with the little strength he had in his arms. “I’m in the worst kind of hungover ever invented by humankind…”

“You only have yourself to blame for it,” pointed out Aomine, doing the bluenette the favour of unwrapping his sandwich. “You’re a lightweight when it comes to alcohol but, even so, you can’t bring yourself to say no when people offer you more drinks.”

“I’ve learned the lesson last night, no need to admonish me even further, Aomine-kun…” groaned Kuroko, his head slumping down at the recollection of that morning’s events.

“I know I told you this more times than we can count them, but you really should have joined the basketball team rather than go for bookworm club,” complained Aomine, a small pout showing on his tanned features. “You like basketball more than books, right? Stop acting stubborn and join the team already. I wanna be your teammate again! We’ll go back to being the unbeatable duo aces in the blink of an eye, you’ll see! But for that to happen, you need to say bye-bye to bookworm club. As a bonus, no need to worry about getting hungover ever again because, as your true friend, I know when I should stop you.”

“You know very well that high school level basketball is my limit, Aomine-kun,” sighed Kuroko, his shoulders now taking their turn in slumping down, both in frustration and dejection. “Please stop rubbing that unchangeable fact straight on my face and don’t bring up the basketball team while we’re talking. If you don’t, I’ll cut all ties with you. You’ve been warned.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” dismissed Aomine, rolling his eyes around in annoyance. He grumbled under his breath, “I’ll take you out for drinks next time. With how meek and docile you get while drunk, I’ll make you sign the resignation paper for the bookworm club and have you join the basketball team…”

_Crunch!_

“Please don’t call me meek and docile,” deadpanned Kuroko, his grip tightening around the bottle of juice and bending the cylindrical plastic inwards. “I’m not a girl.”

“S-Sorry…” apologised Aomine, a shudder going down his spine at seeing the terrifying blank expression in the bluenette’s face.

After another tired sigh, Kuroko started nibbling at his ham and cheese sandwich in total silence. Part of his brain was listening to Aomine as he talked about his classes and teachers, but the biggest portion of it was seeking an excuse to leave.

_I only have one more class to attend today so maybe I should sign the presence paper, slip out of the classroom midway through it and go back to my dorm room… Haaaa… My hips and butt hurt..._


	4. Bake and Eat

“I can’t forget about it!!!!” groaned Kagami, swallowing his sorrows together with the last portion of his fifth dose of the cafeteria’s menu of the day. “It’s been a week since then and I still can’t forget about it! That face… That face while those words were being said… It’s haunting me during my sleep as if a fucking ghost! Aomine, dogs are wrecking my life!! I was bitten by one as a child so I know how much it hurts! And yet… And yet I’m worse than a dog bite!!! Worse!!!!”

“Uh-huh,” acknowledged Aomine, not really listening to Kagami’s complaints as he was far too busy fiddling with his cell phone. “And?”

“And!?” repeated Kagami, a vein nearly popping out on his forehead. He lunged his hand forward and grabbed Aomine’s cell phone, readily ripping it away from his grasp. “What should I do!?”

“How the heck would I know?” sighed Aomine, rolling his eyes around as he took his cell phone back. “I’m good at everything I do with my body. I never heard any complaints about anything I may have and may not have done.”

“Can’t say the same thing when it comes to your brain,” grumbled Kagami, placing his elbow on the table and dropping the side of his head on his open palm. One of his feet was furiously tapping on the floor.

“If you got some sort of trauma because of what she said, then the solution is as clear as day,” said Aomine, placing his cell phone on top of the table to show he was still somewhat available to hear Kagami’s moaning and groaning. “Get laid tonight. Go pick up girls wherever you feel like, take one home with you and do her. Once you successfully have sex with someone else, all of your worries will be blown away.”

“I-It’s not that simple, okay?” groaned Kagami, his head slipping out of his hand as he startled his body to a straight sitting position.  _ I could have sex with all the women on this planet and the problem wouldn’t go away because the problem was not with a woman! And like hell I will hook up with an unknown guy for such a trivial thing! _

“Yes, it is that simple,” pressed forward Aomine. “You just like to complicate things because of how much of an idiot you are. Get some sex. If that doesn’t work, then... well… Good luck? Oh! You could also try to find the chick from last week and have sex with her again! Redeem yourself or some shit like that.”

“That’s it!!” yelped Kagami, his face brightening up as he slammed his hands on the table’s surface. “Aomine, you’re a genius!!”

“I know, right?” said Aomine, nodding his head in agreement with the redhead’s words, a smug smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“But I don’t know anything about them apart from their name,” mussed Kagami, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried to come up with a plan to have a second encounter with the bluenette. “If they gave me their real name, that is. They mentioned classes so they’re a student. Probably. And it ended up like that because they were also drunk, so college student. I hope… They lost their wallet but I searched around my entire apartment and there was no unknown wallet anywhere. That’s pretty much all I know about them.”

“I remember the guys saying you were going home by taxi since it was getting pretty late and you were dead drunk already. You two must have bumped into one another on your way to the taxi’s parking spot,” pointed out Aomine, also aiding the redhead with the search now that things started to get good and interesting once again. “That izakaya and that whole restaurant-slash-bar area are really popular with college students. She probably attends one of the universities in this part of Tokyo. Ohh! Maybe she’s even a student at our university! Ohhh! Maybe I know her! Or fucked her. What does she look like?”

“Pffft! Cough, cough!” Those last remarks by Aomine somehow managed to make Kagami choke on his own breathing rhythm, nearly suffocating him to an early grave. Still wheezing a little bit, and with his cheekbones tinged in light pink, Kagami attempted to clear his throat and formulate some sort of answer. “Um… Normal, I guess? I don’t think they’d be your type so you probably don’t know them…”

“So she doesn’t have big boobs,” acknowledged Aomine, nodding his head as he registered that trait in his brain. “Okay. Got it.”

_ No, the correct answer is flat-chested… Man-style flat chest…, _ inwardly cringed Kagami, trying to push away the mental images he had from that morning that suddenly popped back in his brain. The bluenette’s pale chest had had a considerable amount of hickeys in it…

“Should we ask Satsuki to find her?” asked Aomine, closely thinking about the young women of their university that didn’t pass the main checkpoint for his tastes. “With her research and data gathering abilities, finding your Cinderella would be a piece of cake.”

“I prefer to bake my cakes, thank you very much…” mumbled Kagami, averting Aomine’s gaze. He was thankful for the tanned male’s advises and help, but searching for the mystery bluenette together with him would probably end up in a mess - or so his gut was telling him. He still trusted his instinct over Aomine’s more-often-than-not unhelpful craziness.

“Have it your way then,” said Aomine, shrugging his shoulders as he got up from their usual table in the cafeteria. He grabbed his cell phone and put it in his jean’s pocket, grabbing the strap of his sports bag and placing it over his shoulder. “Well, I’m out. Tell the coach I’m skipping practice today.”

“Again?” asked Kagami, an eyebrow slightly arcked as he observed the tanned male slowly walk away.

“I’m a busy guy, what can I say?” snorted Aomine, waving goodbye at the redhead.

“You should be more like me and less like you every now at then!” remarked Kagami, which gained him a ‘likewise’ from Aomine. He scoffed, “Yeah, as if. Well, whatever.”

Kagami checked the time on his wristwatch and deemed he still had enough time to complete some other tasks or assignments before basketball practice began. Research and reports would be impossible, but he was in the right location for a quick trip to one of the close-by libraries to fetch some reference books.

He briefly recalled Momoi mentioning that the libraries were divided by themes and course subjects so it would be a hit or miss trip to the library. If the one next to the cafeteria had sport-related sections, it would be a jackpot. If not, he would begin basketball practise earlier that day.

“Now that I think about it, I never went to the libraries, now did I?” mumbled Kagami to himself as he opened the sliding door and stepped inside of the division in question. His whole body came to a halt as he did so. “Ah… JACKPOT!”

“...!” With a gasp stuck inside of his throat, Kuroko dropped the books he was putting on the shelves. He didn’t even know if he should be looking at the redhead as he furiously darted in his direction or picking up the books spread all over the floor.

“I finally found you!” roared Kagami, stomping his way closer to the frozen bluenette. “Because of you and what you said, do you have any idea how much I-”

“P-Please be quiet,” cut off Kuroko, his eyes stuck downwards as he gathered the books on his arms. “This is a library and students are trying to focus on their studies.”

“There’s no one here,” pointed out Kagami, giving a quick swept to his surroundings with his red eyes and then returning his gaze to the bluenette. Apart from the two of them, the library was so empty it could be called a dead zone.

_ Curse you, modern era, and your digital editions of books, _ cursed Kuroko in the back of his mind. He got up, books tightly held against his chest, and walked towards the next bookshelf.

“We need to talk,” said Kagami, closely following after the bluenette as he continued putting the books in the correct places of the bookshelves.

“About what?” inquired Kuroko, avoiding looking to the other male by fully focusing on his club activities - the so hated ‘bookworm club’ was tasked with keeping the libraries organised throughout the school year.

“About… you know…” mumbled Kagami, massaging the back of his neck as he tried to find a nice way of putting it. “Um… Last week? That thing from last week?”

“Did something happen last week?” inquired Kuroko once again, quickly moving to the next line of bookshelves. “I apologise but it seems I don’t quite understand what you’re talking about. Maybe you have the wrong person?”

“Yeah, as if!” snorted Kagami, his voice a sarcastic bark charged with annoyance and frustration. “Stop pretending. You know very well what I’m talking about. It’s about the… the… the dog… bite…”

“Could you please put this book in that empty space in the top shelf?” requested Kuroko, pointing with his finger the mentioned empty space.

“Oh, sure,” said Kagami, grabbing the book and stretching his arm upwards to put the book in the out-of-reach shelf. “Anyway, as I was say-”

When Kagami looked back to the place where the bluenette was, right next to him, he found that spot empty. The dead zone had its total population reduced by 50% in a matter of half a second.

“I’m gonna kill you…!” growled Kagami, a vein nearly popping out of his forehead. He ran towards the library’s closed door and opened it as fast as lightning, all while screaming at the top of his lungs, “Have sex with me… again…”

“Pervert~” giggled a young woman, standing right in front of the library’s door to step inside. The other two girls standing next to her were also giggling in between themselves.

“Ah… No, wrong person,” tried to explain Kagami, his eyes quickly switching around between the group of female students and the seemingly empty access area. “That was actually meant for him over-”

“Pervert!!” screeched the young woman this time, strongly slapping Kagami across the face.  She and her friends stomped away from the library, furiously whispering about how rude and stupid male college students were.


	5. Declaration

Kagami wasn’t an unreasonably stubborn person. He was dedicated to what he had set his mind on doing but he also knew when to give up, especially if there was no way of doing what he had intended on doing initially.

However, he was also easily angered. He had a very short fuse. He was quick to go from tiger to bear with a sore head. And the rumour of a certain basketball player haunting the libraries in search of girls to get it on with had been like a red flag to a bull as far as it concerned Kagami.

_ I will not rest until I put you crying and gasping for more, Kuroko Tetsuya or whatever name you really have, _ inwardly grumbled Kagami, hidden in the corner of a nearby building as he continuously kept an eye on the entrance of the library next to the cafeteria. He had initially been sat down in one of the tables by the windows, in a seat with full view to the library’s entrance, but a few hours later and he had already blown his food budget for the day and he would fell bad towards the cafeteria staff if he were to stay there much longer without eating or drinking anything. Hence, his current hiding-slash-spying position.  _ This is no longer a matter of being haunted by your words. It’s a matter of pride! I’ll get back at you for everything you’ve done to me up until today! I swear I will! _

“Then you’ll see how they really bite, hehehe…” mumbled Kagami under his breath, a straight out evil smirk creeping into his lips as he tightened his grip on the wall.

“Could you please stop needlessly scaring the members of the ‘bookworm club’?”

“Gaaaah!” yelped Kagami, his body startling when that expressionless voice rang right behind him. He quickly turned around on his heels, heart thundering inside of his ribcage, and pushed an accusing index finger forward, centred square on the bluenette’s face. “There you are!!”

“The girl in charge of that library during the morning shift just came running to the club room, crying that the perverted basketball player was after her next,” said Kuroko, completely unaffected by the redhead’s exaggerated response to his presence. He was far too used to that kind of reaction to feel bothered by it at this point. “If you don’t have classes today, please use your free time for more productive things rather than use our club members for your perversions.”

“You…! No, that’s not…! I was just…!” Kagami tried to defend himself but everything that came out of his mouth sounded like nothing but excuses in his ears, to the point he couldn’t bring himself to talk coherently. He took a quick deep breath, to calm down his nerves and sooth down his anger, and then continued. “If yesterday you had heard me out until the end, none of this would be happening.”

“I did hear you out until the end,” confessed Kuroko, his expression so deadpan that he momentarily gained the features of a well-made porcelain doll. “My answer is no. Like I said, please forget anything that may have happened that night. I’ve also done the same. It was an accident brought forward due to extreme alcohol influence. I appreciate you having cooked breakfast for me and here, it’s the clothes you let me borrow after letting me use your shower. Feel free to return my clothes whenever you have the time or you can throw them away if you feel like it. I believe this settles everything. Can we make a clear break now or is there something still bothering you?”

“Tell me that I’m not worse than a dog bite!” requested Kagami right away, grabbing the bluenette by his shoulders to prevent him from running away like the previous day. “When I was a kid, I was bitten by a dog. It hurt like hell. And it sort of traumatised me. To this day, I’m still scared of dogs. You can compare me, my dick and my skills at sex with anything-”

“W-Wait…”

“-but a dog! I don’t remember what happened that night because I was really, really drunk. But if I did anything that hurt you, then I apologise for it. Feel free to yell at me all you want. If you want to punch me, go right ahead, I’ll take it! Even if it means dating you, I’ll take responsibility for what I did so- Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Do you realise how stupid you sound right now, Kagami-kun?” sighed Kuroko, trying his best to not roll his eyes around at the redhead. No, actually, he was doing his best to not kick or punch the redhead. But that would have to wait until another time, it seemed. “How would you feel if someone wanted to date you, let’s say, because they bumped into you on the hallway and you accidentally twisted your ankle because of it? Dating is not a matter of taking responsibility, it’s a matter of sharing the same feelings as the other counterpart. As far as I’m concerned, I don’t carry any feelings for you that could lead me to want to date you. I believe you’re the same. It was just an accident and the two of us share the same amount of guilt for whatever it was that happened that night.”

“Oh… Okay…” said Kagami, awkwardly removing his hands from Kuroko’s shoulders. Since he didn’t know what to do with his hands, he simply lowered them back to the side of his body. “I guess I needlessly panicked here. I mean, it was a huge shock to wake up to all of that and then you went ballistic on me when going out and I couldn’t forget that last thing you said and I… Sorry, you’re right. I was in the wrong with what I just said and it was also wrong of me to corner you in the library and say what I said. I’m sorry. So we’re good? No hard feelings for that drunk accident? No bitten by a dog remarks?”

“I also apologise if what I said offended you,” shyly said Kuroko, averting Kagami’s earnest gaze when he felt a light blush starting to heat his cheeks. “Just like you, I don’t remember what happened that night. If you were shocked for waking up like that in your room, try to imagine how I felt waking up like that in the bedroom of a complete stranger, my body all sore and… weird… I could only take things in the defensive. You were being really kind and understanding with me, but when I realised I was simply being treated as if a girl… I sort of blew up on you and said those things. I’m sorry.”

“I-I didn’t mean to treat you like a girl,” mumbled Kagami, massaging the back of his neck in utter embarrassment. “But I guess I was trying to deal with the situation as if you were one. I never slept with another guy before, drunk or not, so I… didn’t know what I was supposed to do.”

“I was feeling exactly like that too,” confessed Kuroko, part of him feeling like laughing. All of it seemed so ridiculous at this point that there was truly nothing more to be done than to laugh it off.

“That somehow makes me feel a little bit better,” acknowledged Kagami, a large grin on his lips. He picked up the paper bag that had been dropped on the floor mid-conversation. “I’ll bring your clothes tomorrow. I searched all around my apartment for your wallet but I couldn’t find it anywhere. I think you might have lost it somewhere else.”

“I figured as much, or you would have known I was a student here much earlier,” said Kuroko, releasing a soft sigh. “I already requested the school for a new student ID and a new set of keys for my room. The other documents will take a bit longer, but the student ID can be used as identification for the time being.”

“Sorry about that…” apologised Kagami, even though he knew he wasn’t the one to blame for the bluenette’s missing wallet. Probably. There was still a lot to know about the events of that accidental night.

“It can happen to anyone, so please don’t worry about it,” reassured Kuroko, a soft smile lightly tugging at the corner of his lips. “Ah, but if you want to return my clothes to me, tomorrow might not be a good day. I don’t have any classes nor anything to do for club activities. I’m staying in the dorms, however, so if it’s not too much of a stretch to you, you could drop them off there. I’m planning on staying there most of the day.”

“I have classes in the morning and basketball practice in the later afternoon, so I have plenty of free time between lunchtime and practice to give your clothes back to you,” explained Kagami after mentally reciting his school timetable. “Give me your phone number or email address and I’ll let you know when I’m on my way there.”

“Um, about that…” started Kuroko with a certain hesitation. After a short pause to gather his thoughts, he released a soft breath and continued. “Kagami-kun, after you return my clothes to me, could we go back to the relationship we had before? One of complete strangers? I don’t mean it in a bad way but I prefer to keep my distance from you. I’m not holding it against you and I don’t think badly of you because of what happened, but even so, it’s still too awkward for me. I’m sorry if me saying this feels uncomfortable for you…”

“If that’s what you want,” acknowledged Kagami, actually at a loss of how he should answer to that unexpected requested. Since the two of them had managed to clear the misunderstandings and make peace with one another, he thought their coincidental relationship would turn into some sort of friendship.  _ I guess I was wrong… _

“Thank you,” said Kuroko, shortly bowing at the redhead. Without taking his eyes from the ground, he turned around on his heels and excused him. “I still have classes and club activities to attend so please excuse me. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see ya,” also said Kagami, rooted in place as he observed the bluenette getting further and further away. He released a long sigh, ruffling his hair with one hand while adjusting his hold on the paper bag with the other. “Well, all of this exploded in a completely different direction, but I guess this way works out too.”

_ Yeah... it’s not what I expected but... it still works out well in the end... _


	6. Concession

_ I’m just going to return his clothes and then it’s over. I’m just going to return his clothes and then it’s over, _ inwardly chanted Kagami as he walked towards the dorm building. Although he had never paid much attention to the dorm system (why would he, when his apartment was a 20 minutes walk away from the campus?), he had heard a little bit of it from Aomine. For one simple reason: the dorm was co-ed, both female and male students lived in the same building, although each gender had their corresponding floors. Of course such a convenient setting had picked Aomine’s curiosity and delusions.  _ But that’s not the reason why I’m here! I’ll give him the clothes and everything will finally be over! _

Weirdly enough, Kagami’s heart was thundering inside of his chest as he stepped inside the building and walked towards the reception area. A bored-looking staff member was sat down at the desk, his eyes stuck to the computer’s screen.

“I came to deliver something to a student living here,” said Kagami, lifting a paper bag to show the object in question. “His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I think…”

“...” The staff member eyed Kagami for a couple of seconds and then lowered his gaze back to the computer. After a few mouse clicks and keyboard writing, the staff member got up from his seat and pointed to his left, in the direction of the elevator. “His room is no 15, on the 3rd floor. That’s the elevator for the boy’s dorm. Don’t make a mistake or the girls will slaughter you.”

“Thanks…” hesitantly said Kagami, an eyebrow slightly arched at that weird warning. He gave a quick glance in the opposite direction of the boy’s elevator and, sure enough, there was a second one. That was probably the solution the university’s council came up with to make the building usable for both genders without running the risk of scandals occurring 24/7.

The trip from the ground floor to the 3rd floor was quick as expected. There was little to no movement in the reception area, and the corridor of the 3rd floor was the same. Kagami slowly walked through the corridor, his red eyes intently looking at the doors and the numbers featured in it. 11… 12… 13… 14… And the last room in the corridor was the room in question.

_ The building’s not that big but if there are only 5 rooms per floor, then this sure is a luxurious university dorm, _ noted Kagami in the back of his mind, stopping in front of dorm room no. 15. Obviously, one of the two names featured in the name plaque next to the door was ‘Kuroko Tetsuya’. He breathed in and then exhaled.  _ Okay, here goes nothing! _

“Kuroko, are you in there?” asked Kagami, knocking on the door at the same time. He waited for a little bit, to give the bluenette enough time to open the door, but there was no answer, no sign of life. “Is he out? Kuroko?”

Kagami knocked a second, third time but there was still no replay.

_ Maybe he really doesn’t want to see me anymore…, _ inwardly sighed Kagami, his shoulders slumping down just the slightest. He shifted his hold to the paper bag and placed the straps over the doorknob. If Kuroko was that adamant to see him, then he might as well show a bit more of mercy to the bluenette and let him collect the clothes when returning to his room.

“Haa… It ended even earlier than I thought…” sighed Kagami, a small pout on his features as he turned around on his heels and started walking back to the elevator. A light, almost silent clicking sound, followed by a heavy fwump, however, made him come to a halt and face the door a second time. “Huh?”

The paper bag had been heavy enough to turn the doorknob, falling to the floor afterwards. And if the doorknob could be turned, then the door wasn’t locked. If the door wasn’t locked, then…

“…Kuroko, are you in there?” asked Kagami, carefully walking closer to the semi-open door. He grabbed the paper bag once again and widened the small gap with his free hand, taking a quick peek inside of the unseen bedroom.

The room was the expected for a university dorm. A bunk bed, two wardrobes, two desks and chairs. There was no bathroom or toilet, so those were probably shared facilities on a different floor. For housing in Tokyo, it was considerably spacious.

“He’s actually here…” whispered Kagami, softly closing the door behind himself when he spotted Kuroko fast asleep on the bottom bunk bed, an open book left upside down over his chest. Step by step, he slowly walked closer to the sleeping bluenette. “Um… Kuroko? Rise and shine?”

Wake up call or not, Kuroko continued sleeping.

_ Geez, what am I supposed to do now?,  _ sighed Kagami in the back of his mind. He placed the paper bag next to the bed, on the floor, and then crouched down beside the sleeping bluenette. His cheekbones slightly smeared in red, he closely observed Kuroko and his sleeping features.  _ If he woke up right now, I have the feeling that more rumours about me would be floating around campus tomorrow. I should leave before I'm accused of trespassing into the boy's dorm to watch them as they sleep… Then why the fuck am I staring at his sleeping face as if a freaking stalker!? Am I a pervert or what!? Did Ahomine rub off too much on me these last few days? Or am I just waking up to some sort of kink because I slept with another guy? Are you turning me into a homo, Kuroko!? _

"Hehehe… Since it has come to this, there's only one way of making sure if I turned gay or not," softly breathed Kagami, a fiery glint in his red eyes as he got up once again.

The mattress gave a creak of protest when Kagami placed one of his knees on the bed and leaned his upper body over Kuroko's sleeping form.

_ Gah, who am I trying to fool!?,  _ inwardly screamed Kagami, his body frozen stiff as he pinned the small bluenette underneath his torso.  _ If I cross the line right here and now, won't it be, like, really  _ **_bad_ ** _? Kuroko already runs away from me like the devil from the cross and I've been dubbed the basketball pervert haunting the libraries. Do I want any more offences added to the list? Fuck no! C'mon, Kagami Taiga, regain your senses and get away from him. Kissing him or touching him or having sex with him again won't do me any good! But… But… I really wanna know what happened that ni- _

"Please stop sneaking up on me!" 

"Wah!!" yelped Kagami when a pale hand was slapped right in the middle of his face and pushed him away. In a matter of half a second, the roles had been reversed. His back was being pushed down against the bed and his body kept in place by a firm one-hand grip to his cheeks.

"How many times have I- ...Eh? Kagami-kun?" started Kuroko as an admonishment, but when he noticed who had been the 'assailant', his features when from frowning to surprised. To finish off, his pale features became as red as Kagami's hair as he pulled back, slipping off of the bed mid escape attempt. "Ouch!"

"You okay there?" asked Kagami, pushing his torso up from the bed with his lower arms. Those three words had been the only vocable his confused brain and maddening heartbeat could accurately vocalise without fumbling all over the place.

"I-I'm sorry, I mistook you for my roommate," apologised Kuroko, half hiding his face by looking in the opposite direction.

_ What kind of roommate do you have to react like that!?,  _ inwardly screeched Kagami, doing the panicking inside while the outside remained as cool as a cucumber. "Don't sweat it. I should have woken you up with a different method. Sorry if I startled you."

"I knew you were coming, I shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place," pointed out Kuroko, picking himself up from the floor and straightening his clothes. He also picked up the book that had fallen to the floor alongside him and placed it on his bed. As he did so, he noticed the same paper bag from yesterday by his feet. "Um, thank you for coming all the way here to return my clothes."

"You also did the same so that's the least I could do," mumbled Kagami, feeling shy all over again. Why was Kuroko so easy to stare at while sleeping but so hard to face when awake? As they mutually continued the averting and avoiding game, Kagami spotted something by the bed's feet that made him jump upwards like a spring. "Is that the Santo Antonio Spur's limited edition basketball!?"

"Ah, yes," answered Kuroko, cocking his head sideways to peek at the object in question.

"I have the Chicago Bulls' version!" excitedly exclaimed Kagami, grabbing the ball with one hand and bringing it closer for observation. "This is awesome! Since there were so few available in Japan, I never thought I'd bump into other editions."

"The crowd was awful too," sighed Kuroko, feeling tired only by remembering how stressful that shopping adventure had been. "There were lines that crossed the entire street. I was about to give up midway when some people pulled the line and took my turn on the shopping counter…"

"You should have kicked their asses on the spot!" scoffed Kagami, spinning the ball on his index finger to test it a bit. "Getting in a fight for this baby would be totally worth it."

"Getting sent to the police station would make it impossible for me to buy it," deadpanned Kuroko, his teal eyes darkening for a fraction of a second. "But if they had run out of stock before my turn because of those sneaky foxes, it wouldn't end with just kicking."

"A hardcore fan, I see," acknowledged Kagami, a large grin on his lips. "Then that means you're definitely a player! Why didn't you join the basketball club?"

"Because I'm not that great of a player," explained Kuroko, stealing the ball from the redhead's hand. "You can see at first glance that I'm not basketball player material."

"Yeah, you're a bit short for that," pointed out Kagami, studying the bluenette from head to toes. "But fighting spirit and dedication can make up for the lack of size."

"Not at college-level basketball…" sighed Kuroko, a small lonely smile shadowing his lips as he held the ball in front of his waist. "But I'm okay with that. Now I have enough time to catch up with all the books I couldn't read during middle and high school."

"Yeah? Then when you get sick and tired of reading books, we should go play some one-on-one at the neighbourhood's court," suggested Kagami, tapping the ball from below and stealing it from the bluenette yet again. The ball slipped out of his grasp when he remembered a certain detail of the previous day's conversation. "Oh… Never mind..."

“I’m sorry…” apologised Kuroko, turning his body sideways to avoid showing his current expression to the redhead. He could feel a blush start creeping into his face and having that seen would make him feel even more embarrassed than he already was. “It’s just… I can’t help but feel weirdly conscious of you, Kagami-kun. I know we both agreed on forgetting about that night but… how am I supposed to forget about something that I can’t remember? Actually, not remembering what happened only makes it even harder to forget… Every time I see you, I end up wondering what was it that we… did…”

“If that’s the case, let’s do it all over again, no alcohol involved this time,” is what Kagami would have probably said if he was as much of a sleazeball as Aomine was. But he was a human being that possessed a quality called ‘integrity’.

“It’s not that I don’t get how you feel. I mean, I’m pretty much the same here…” mumbled Kagami, also turning his body slightly to the left to not look straight at the bashful bluenette. He failed miserably at it since his eyes ended up taking a peek or two every couple of seconds. “But I tried avoiding thinking about you and that night for a full week and the results weren’t that good either. I might not remember what we did but I remember what came next. I know you’re a good guy. You like basketball in a similar way that I do. I feel that it’s, like, such a waste to just say screw it, let’s pretend we don’t know one another! Or something…”

“When you put it like that, you make it sound as if I’m a cold-hearted guy who turns tail at the drop of a hat…” grumbled Kuroko, twisting his nose just the slightest. That one had hit hard on his pride. He sighed, his body dropping down to a sitting position on his bed. “I give up. I’ll keep on going through my life as usual and I won’t avoid you if I see you either, Kagami-kun. Is that okay with you?”

“Of course!” acknowledged Kagami, happily smiling at the bluenette. He passed him the ball, which Kuroko easily caught, and pointed with his thumb towards the door. “Wanna go to the basketball court?”

“Since you insist,” said Kuroko, passing the ball back to Kagami and walking over to his wardrobe, where he kept a regular basketball for playing purposes. He took a hold of his cell phone and newly-bought wallet, and switched the limited edition basketball being held by Kagami for the regular one. “But please don’t be surprised with how much I suck at-”

Grumble, grumble. The loud yell of a hungry stomach echoed through the dorm room, silencing the two college students.

“Maybe we should grab some grub before.”

“Yes, please…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more chapters and more fanfictions, including the ones Ao3 has deleted, go [here](https://mafyswritinghut.blogspot.com/). (construction ongoing)  
> New blog with all fics, chapters, webnovels and explanations why I decided to not even put a fight and leave Ao3 instead.


End file.
